


Resistance is Futile

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Relationships, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Het, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: As with all terrible things, Neville's woes came in sets of three.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** H17 Resisting temptation. Or at least trying to.
> 
> I'm certain I meant to write some utter filth for this prompt. Alas, earwax! Hope the prompter enjoys. :)

As with all terrible things, Neville's woes came in sets of three. 

It wasn't enough that for the summer hols, instead of a break, he was working twelve hours a day at the Three Broomsticks. He also had to deal with the looks he still got more than three years after Hannah had unexpectedly run off with another wizard. A French one. 

The indignity.

However, these things paled in comparison with his third and most challenging issue. 

Lily Luna Potter.

"Morning, Neville," she said brightly when she arrived for her shift just after noon.

"Good afternoon," he grumbled good-naturedly and tried not to let his eyes linger too long on the form-fitting robes that were all the rage amongst the younger set at the moment. 

Lily had left Hogwarts two summers ago and was doing an internship with a Charms master while she worked toward her mastery. She worked at the Leaky Cauldron occasional weekends during the school year when Neville was tied up at Hogwarts teaching Herbology and keeping an eye on the next generation of raucous Gryffindors. 

During the summer, he let his barkeep take a couple of months off and found himself staring at Lily's cleavage five days a week.

Not just her cleavage, of course. She was blessed with a lovely hourglass shape, curvy in a way her athletic mother never quite managed.

Neville tried not to see Ginny in Lily. She was very much her own person though she had that same fiery temperament and wicked sense of humour. Having two older brothers made her tough as nails as well. She'd held her own as a student, famous parents notwithstanding, and was blossoming to her full potential as an adult. 

And he was having some sort of mid-life crisis apparently because he could have sworn she was intentionally bending over a little too long behind the bar. It couldn't possibly take so long to get a new stack of napkins. 

"Merlin," he muttered, picking up a rag to wipe down the polished wood, forcing away the vision of bending _her_ over the bar.

The lunch rush wasn't much of one as things were fairly quiet in early August but it was nevertheless a relief to get off his feet for a few minutes a bit after three. 

Walking into his office, Neville was surprised to find a steaming cup of tea and a mouth-watering pasty sitting on his desk. 

He sat and took a sip of the tea—one sugar and a splash of milk, just the way he liked it—and sighed happily.

"You looked like you could use a cuppa," Lily said from the doorway. "And lunch."

"It's much appreciated," Neville replied as he broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Though you really shouldn't have. Now I owe you supper."

"It's my pleasure," Lily said softly with a smile that told Neville that perhaps he _wasn't_ imagining things. 

She turned and walked away, swinging her hips just so, and Neville realised that his third problem wasn't a problem at all.


End file.
